Origins of Harry
by Silver-Entrantress-Elf
Summary: AU Voldie had a wife, but she died in soon after she gave birth to a baby boy, with her dying breath she cast two spells as she sent her child to the future, a powerful irriversible memory charm to implant the child into memories and a message for the fat
1. AN: Warnings

An:  
  
Warning Dumbledor is not the Kind old man as he is in J.K's books, he is a manipulative old codger!!!  
  
Please forgive this reprentation of him, i'm still miffed that he kept the prophercy from harry and got siri killed, so this is pay back!!!!  
  
Lol. Please forgive me... I don't wanna get hexxed!!!!! 


	2. The Begining

Chapter One  
  
Mrs. Felicia Roan Riddle smiled sadly at the baby boy she had just delivered, the boy had bright, almost glowing, emerald green eyes, sadly she knew that she would never know him. As she lay slowly dying she smiles at the baby boy.  
  
'He looks so much like his father' she thought. A father that was never to see him, 'At least not yet.'   
  
With that final thought she drew upon every last bit of magic left in her dying body, channeling it into two powerful, irreversible spells Commeo postremo alibi #, and Memoria eptheca et memoria recordatio #. "Goodbye Harry!" She gasped, with her dying breath, as her child disappeared.  
  
Exactly thirty-eight years later the baby reappears, as the son of Lily and James Potter. The spell Memoria eptheca et memoria recordatio was to insure Harry's safety, then when Harry was ready the safe recollection of everything that had transpired it was a very powerful, undetectable, irreversible memory altering incantation. James and Lily actually believed that the bundle of joy was their own a belief that they would take to their very graves.  
  
AN  
  
# Commeo postremo alibi- to future elsewhere  
  
# Memoria eptheca- memory addition 


	3. Pain And Suffering

AN:  
  
I'm sorry that i take so long. I am just taking so long cause i have to type. I have been writing in my note book so i will try to hurry up!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Nineteen-year-old Thomas Riddle walked into the house that he shared with his wife.  
  
"Felicia?" He called trying to hold the panic that had assailed him an hour ago at bay. As he walked through each room the house that once held so much love he began to panic in earnest. As he walked into the bedroom that he and Felicia shared he was over powered by the bitter smell of death Scanning the room with his eyes he saw a prone figure laying on the bed. Felicia was dead.  
  
That night Tom grieved for his wife, forgetting that there was supposed to be a child. The next day when to buried his wife he also buried what he thought was the remaining tatters of his humanity. Hate was his only strength and he would cling to it. As he turned his back to leave the graveyard he muttered Irma Haeanno# and disappeared into another dimension.   
  
Thirty-seven years later Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort, was listening to the man before him. Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail was a sniveling, conniving, whining traitor. Apparently the family he had been tracking finally made a mistake, they had made Peter their secret keeper.  
  
"Master," simpered Pettigrew, "The Potters are in Godrics Hollow!"  
  
Voldemort smirked at Wormtail before dismissing him. That night Voldemort and a band of Death Eaters launched an attack on Godrics Hollow. James Potter was in the living room; he had heard them breaking through the wards protecting the house. Voldemort waved his wand and James fell to the ground dead.  
  
As the Death Eaters and Voldemort climbed the stairs Lily Potter could be heard weeping for her husband. Strangely enough the child, Harry was calm, even laughing. Just as quickly as her husband Lily Potter fell to the ground dead. Voldemort turned to the child and started the killing curse. Half way into it a face flashed into his mind, Felicia and she was smiling.   
  
Looking at the child, he almost stopped did the child's eyes just glow? No he must have imagined it.  
  
He finished the curse, but barely had enough time to duck as it rebounded back towards him, a field had erected it's self around the child. Voldemort nearly had do a back flip, and proceeded to scowl at the giggling child.  
  
The door of the house down stair creaked as it was opened and when a voice cried out "James!" "Strange," thought Voldemort ' the child not only survived but is now giggling at me. ' Voldemort apperated when he heard foot steps on the stairs.   
  
Sirius Black was hesitant about proceeding up the stairs. He knew that it was inevitable, he would find Lily's and Harry's bodies. He was startled out of his mini reverie by giggling. Could it be Harry survived? Just then Harry appeared at the door of the bedroom and shouted P'foot!" For a second Sirius stood still, but then he scooped up the child and started to weep. Overjoyed by the happiness that now filled him at seeing his godson alive Sirius gripped the child tightly. Composing himself he asked the child "Where's your mum? Where's Lily?" Harry looked slightly perplexed but the pointed towards the bedroom. Not wanting to leave the child alone, Sirius stepped into the bedroom and started crying again as he saw Lily's lifeless body.  
  
An:  
  
Thanks for putting up with me!!  
  
# Irma Haeanno- dimension door" (from an Elven Phrase Dictionary) 


	4. Dumbledores Interruption

An:   
  
Finally i have some time to type!!!  
  
Here is the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Dejectedly Sirius walked out of the house, He was stumped on the reason that Harry was still alive. Sirius knew that Voldemort would not have left anyone alive. He was shocked, so shocked in fact that he almost dropped Harry. The giggling child must have survived the killing curse. Wondering, Sirius turned around and walked back to the room in which Lily Potters' body lay, sure enough a pile of ashes lay on the ground draped with a pile of robes. Sighing he turned to go into the nursery to gather items for Harry. Once again Sirius was so surprised that he almost dropped the boy.  
  
There on the ground next to Harry's bed lay Peter Pettigrew, with a note clutched in his dead hand. Sirius picked up the note and read:   
  
My dearest friends,  
  
I am so ashamed of what I have done, I have betrayed my best friends. I make this confession so that the one you all knew as their secret keeper will not receive any punishment for my actions. I convinced James and Lily that Mr. Black would be to obvious, and that Mr. Lupin was probley a spy, sorry Remus. A couple of days later they named me their secret keeper. Little to anyone's knowledge I was the spy everyone was looking for. Tonight I informed my master of their location. I now take my life to escape the punishment you all will wish to bring upon me.  
  
Sincerely, Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Sirius read and re-read, at first he was both shocked and saddened, but he got over it then he was angry, no furious. How dare Peter do this. How dare he betray Lily and James!! He was startled when he heard Harry exclaim:  
  
"Ha'rid!!" Sirius Sighed and collected a bunch of clothes an toys for the child who had rather sneakily slipped out of his arms. As he stepped out of the house Hagrid, The Hogwarts groundskeeper, rushed forward to collect Harry.  
  
"NO!" Sirius said, "Harry's my godson he belongs with me!"  
  
"So they are really dead?" Choked out the half-giant.  
  
"Yes, and apparently Harry survived the killing curse." Sirius confided  
  
"Well Dumbledore asked me to bring little 'Arry to his aunts and uncles." Hagrid said grimly. Gesturing for him to hand over the child.  
  
"What?!" Roared Sirius. "They are gonna give Harry to those, those muggles???" Sirius growled threatenly. "I will not stand for it!"  
  
"Sirius" A once friendly voice interrupted from the shadows. "They are his blood, I suspect that Lily gave her life for his, therefore his blood will provide a protection that even Voldemort himself will not be able to get through." Said Dumbledore irately. " You have no choice in the matter." With this he swept forward and took Harry from Sirius. Deftly Sirius handed over Harry's clothes and toys he was still trying to fight tears when Dumbledore apperated away with Harry.  
  
That night Harry Potter was left on the door steps of the Dursley household on number four Privet Drive with his things and a note from Albus Dumbledore.  
  
An:   
  
Please review!!! 


	5. Family

Chapter Four  
  
.He waited until Dumbledore and the others apperated from the house before approaching the child, - no his child he now knew. He thought upon the knowledge that he had received shortly after he had apperated from the conversation between Sirius and Hagrid, later Dumbledore.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"My dearest Thomas." a soft voice said. " What you are about to learn is something that i thought you were not able to handle before i died. We had a child, but i erased the memory of my pregnancy from your mind before i died. I died after giving birth to our son, You will recognize him because at certain moments his eyes will glow emerald green. I sent our child to the future to await you. The family that thinks he is theirs loved him, but will not be around to challenge your claim for they will be killed by you before you remember this. Our son Harry will not remember until he is ready. Please forgive me. I did this only after I foresaw your actions after finding me dead."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Tom was startled back to reality when Harry tugged on his robes in an attempt to be picked up. Tom picked up the child and gathered Harry's things and the letter from Dumbledore before apperating back to the Riddle mansion.  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks Allyanna for the review, i took your advice 


	6. Relizations and News

Chapter Five  
  
For the first time in many years Albus Dumbledore realized just how old he was. He sighed as he thought of the state of panic Minerva had been in when she reported back after going to visit Harry and to see how the muggles had reacted to finding the savior of the wizarding world on their front steps.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Albus," Minerva screeched, "they never found him! From what I could gather from Arabella a tall, thin man stepped out of the shadows soon after we left. At first he just stared at Harry then, after Harry demanded to be picked up, picked the child and his things, even the letter you left up and apperated away!"  
  
End Flashback  
  
Dumbledore now feared for the worst. Was this man a Death Eater? Did he take the young boy to exact revenge for the apparent defeat of the Dark Lord? Dumbledore sadly realized that Harry was probley all ready dead. The next day the following article appeared in the Daily Prophet:  
  
Harry Potter- The boy who defeated the Dark Lord.  
  
By special reporte Anita Skeeter  
  
Today is both a happy and a sad day. We are overjoyed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, but at the same time we are almost crushed by the fact that the child who achieved this feat is no longer alive. Just minutes after being released to his aunts and uncles custody he was abducted by what was apparently a Death Eater, in an act of revenge for the death of the Dark Lord. The Ministry of Magic reported to finding the body of the young boy brutally murdered, mangled beyond reorganization. So in this time of would be celebration we are all saddened by this turn of events.  
  
An:  
  
Wow so far this is my fourth chap i have put up today!! 


	7. Hogwarts Letters and Old Members

Chapter Six  
  
Thomas smiled so wide he thought his face might break in two as he read the article in the Daily Prophet. Harry dead? Tom dead? This was just to funny. Just then Tom thought of something, if everyone thought them to be dead than he could raise Harry in peace. He could stay with Harry in the house that he had built in the alternate dimension he had spent what had seemed like four years in, which in reality had actually been thirty-seven years. Then when everything calmed down, he could spend the rest of the time raising Harry in the Riddle Mansion. From what he could calculate they would only be in the AD Riddle Mansion for one or two days when, in the main dimension weeks even months would have past. But back in the main dimension wards would have to be added to the house, and when they left the house they would have to have glamour charms on.  
  
Things went by just as he planned. Soon ten years had passed. And since the day that he had remembered Harry he had not even thought of the group of people to whom he had been the leader to, let alone tried to contact them. Tom had been slightly surprised when Harry's Hogwarts letter came, but then again he knew that Albus had never given up on the hope that Harry was alive out there. So they went into Diagon Alley, unaware of the surprises that they were in store for.  
  
First Tom took Harry to Olivanders shop to get his wand. Harry knew that no one could know who his nor his father's true identities. Whenever they went out Harry's name was Jacob Knight and his father's was Matthew Knight. Thomas's first shock of the day was when he found that the core of this wand, a phoenix feather, had a brother. Apparently the phoenix had donated another feather, which was highly unusual. And the wand, brother to his own, had chosen Harry.  
  
"Strange" Olivander had said, "very strange indeed."  
  
When asked why he had said that, his only reply was;  
  
"Jacob, You are destined for greatness, for the Phoenix that donated the core to this wand had donated another, that core to the wand that was in the possession of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." He continued, " You can either be a great asset for the light or, a great enemy to the light."  
  
They left the shop soon after that. Next they went to Madame Milkens Robes For Every Occasion.  
  
There Tom was shocked to see Lucius Malfoy, a former Death Eater that has once been his right hand. Lucius was there to get his son Draco fitted. Wearily Tom sat and waited for Harry to be finished.  
  
Lucius's Point of View  
  
When the tall, rather built man stepped into the shop, the mark that I had acquired while being a Death Eater twinged slightly. I stared at the man, could he be my Lord Voldemort? Quickly i put such thoughts out of my mind, for everyone knew how skilled at legitimacy the Dark Lord was. Soon a child, about age eleven, called out to the man.  
  
"Father! Why can't we get ice cream first?" Whined the child.  
  
The man grinned widely and ruffled the child's hair, saying;  
  
"Hush Jacob, If you let Madame Milken fit you, I'll get you ice cream and a pet."  
  
Lucius looked away disgusted. How could he had thought that this, this man was the most powerful wizard in the world. The man was to friendly, to weak to be the person that he admired.  
  
End Lucius Point of View  
  
Thomas sighed when he saw the look of self-disgust pass over Lucius's face. Fortunately the rest of the day went past with out to many surprises, and true to his word, for Harry's good behavior, Thomas got his and Harry a large ice cream, and Harry chose a fire snake from the pet shop.  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks for the reviews: sage-serenity; rising waves; Slimpun: Allyanna; athenakitty; sage-serenity   
  
I'll try and post more soon!!! 


	8. Please Read AN

Authors Note:  
  
Ok people... i want imput!!!  
  
How do you think i'm doing?, should i even continue typing?  
  
What would you like to see?, Any preferances?  
  
I really like reviews, but with the chaps i put up i've only gotten 12 reviews, and alot of them are from repeat reviews, whom i appreciate!!  
  
Please tell me soon!!! 


	9. Home, Surprises and Mysterys

Chapter Seven  
  
When they got back to the mansion Tom realized just how much he was going to miss his son, when he went away for schooling because they would not get to communicate often. He had not spent more than a few hours, to use for sleep and using the loo, from Harry since he had remembered him. He was also worried the Albus Dumbledore would figure that Harry was the child of the "Dark Lord" and try and use him.  
  
Plus Harry has an unusual thirst for knowledge. Also he had already shown a large amount of power for a boy his age. Dumbledore was always looking for a new pawn. Well the problem of Albus could be solved with teaching Harry how to shield his thoughts even from Albus. And Harry would also have to learn to control his powers, especially around Dumbledore.  
  
Slowly he walked do his son's room , maybe he should give Harry a large supply of floo powder and buy Harry a private dorm so they could communicate via fire. As he rounded the corner to his son's room he heard a strange hissing sounding talk, the language of the snakes! For the first time since Diagon Alley Tom was surprised, Harry was a Parselmouth!  
  
{Ssssoo...} Hissed Harry, { are you coming to Hogwartsss with me Adrania?}  
  
{Yesss...} Hissed Adrania, {Why wouldn't I?}  
  
After a few seconds of listening he knew why Harry had chosen the small fire snake, it was because they understood each other. That also explains why they are almost inseparable. But then Tom thought of the enormous responsibility this ability would pile onto Harry. If the snake was going, which tom was pretty sure of, then Harry would not be able to talk to it around others, private dorms were a must now because Parselmouths were feared and thought of as evil wizards.   
  
After thinking for a few seconds he decided to play a trick on Harry.  
  
{Adrania...} he hissed {Adrania...} he hissed again trying to keep a straight face.  
  
{Harry??} hissed Adrania {did you hear that??}  
  
{Yesss...} Harry said thoughtfully {another was calling.}  
  
Tom decided to walk in just then.  
  
{Ssssoo... Harry} Tom hissed still trying not to laugh, {when were you going to tell me you were a Parsssselmouth?}  
  
For a second Harry looked rather surprised but before he had the chance to answer his father a glazed look appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Harry?" called Tom but it was clear that Harry could not hear him.  
  
Trance Begin  
  
"Harry..." a soft voice called, "Harry dear it's time to remember..."  
  
Pictures of a blonde woman who had brilliant emerald green eyes being sorted into Griffindore. Followed by a dark haired boy with clear blue eyes being sorted into Slytherin. Next there were scenes of bickering, then of dating, then of a marriage in secret. The first full memory was that of the lady laying on the bed, she had just given birth. You could tell that she was dying because her aura was weak, and fading fast. But somehow she still had the strength to look over her new born child and notice his eyes glowed an intense emerald green. She started to pull on her last bits of magic as she cast two powerful spells. She gasped "Goodbye Harry!" as she died and almost instantly the child disappeared. The next memory that it stopped on was of a young man, his father, walking into the bedroom and finding the lady, his mother, dead. If the man had not been so lost in his grief he would have felt that the air was not exactly right, something was off. After the man buried his wife he did not care anymore, he then did some really bad things, and he ended up being named the Dark Lord. Suddenly things sped up, almost as if many years had passed. The man had only aged about four years, due to the fact that in the dimension he had spent most of his time in time past much more slowly, but in fact thirty-seven years had past. In the next memory a man was cowing in front of Tom called Wormtail aka Peter Pettigrew. The man was telling Tom of how the family tom had been tracking had made a mistake, they made Wormtail their secret keeper.  
  
"Master..." simpered the thing called a man, "they finally switched to me, they are at Godrics Hollow!"  
  
Later that day Voldemort (Tom) and some loyal Death Eaters attacked Godrics Hollow. He quickly killed James, He then sent away the others saying he could deal with the woman, then when he got tired of Lily's incessant begging to spare her son's life he killed her. When he went to kill the child, something strange happened, the child's eyes glowed a bright emerald green. He started to cast the killing curse, and a image flashed before his eyes, Felicia, and she was smiling. He barely had a second to move before the curse was reflected.   
  
######Harry's Point of View#####  
  
The child was giggling as a bright green light shot at him, he reached out only to have the light shoot away, back at the man. The boy giggled as the man nearly had to do a back flip to avoid the pretty light. The man scowled at the giggling child.  
  
###Back to Normal Point of View###  
  
'Strange,' thought Voldemort, 'the child is not only alive but is also amused by me...'  
  
Voldemort apperated when he heard a voice, downstairs, cry "James!" Harry was curious so he walked out of the room towards the voice. When he saw the man he called out "P'foot!" The man looked like he was going to cry as he swept the child up into his arms. After a few minutes the man asked Harry "Where's your Mum? Where is Lily?" At first the child was slightly perplexed, but that passed as he painted to the bedroom from which he had just came. Bringing Harry with him Sirius started to cry again.   
  
The child who had rather sneakily escapes Sirius's grip was now at the window. The child saw a giant of a man and called out "Ha'rid!" Padfoot gathered Harry's things and went out side. Hagrid tried to take Harry away from Sirius and Sirius got upset. The man and P'foot argued a little, not noticing the man in the shadows. The man Took Harry from Sirius, his godfather, almost making him cry. Harry didn't like Dumbledore one bit. That night the savior of the wizarding world was dropped of on the steps of his remaining [family] with his things and a note. Soon Dumbledore and the lady cat disappeared into the night. Tom stood in the shadows, apparently in deep thought because the child startled him when he demanded to be picked up. The man gently picked the child up and summoned his things and the note, then with a whisper they to disappeared into the night.  
  
End Trance  
  
When Harry woke up he was surprised to find that he was in bed. Before his mother told him to remember he had been having an interesting chat with Adrania, when his father came in... and he could talk to the snake to! Harry grinned at the thought, after all Adrania had told him not many humans could speak even understand snakes, so he kept the secret from dad kind of ashamed... but not anymore!  
  
Speaking of that snake, where did she go? Quietly searching the room with his eyes, he was again surprised to see that has father had fallen asleep. Examining his father he decided the man needed sleep. He looked tired and as if he had been crying. Carefully climbing out of bed, he picked up a comforter and draped it over his father, tucking it in slightly before going to find his pet, Adrania.  
  
Tom awoke as the bedroom door closed with a soft click. Groggily he looked around and realized he must have fallen asleep, but he did not remember getting the blanket. He frowned.  
  
'Strange,' he thought "where did this come from?" he said out loud.  
  
Looking around the room he noticed that Harry's bed was empty. And he was no where in sight! Silently cursing him self he got up. He couldn't have been asleep long. He rushed into the main hall and started to search every room.  
  
'Damn!' he thought' why did this house have to be so big?'  
  
His panics were calmed when he entered the study and before the fire sat his son, messy black hair, talking to his snake.  
  
"Harry!" he exclaimed, "you are not well, i mean you wouldn't respond to any one! Why are you out of bed?"  
  
"Dad," Harry began, " I was not sick, and Adrania was not there, so i covered you up because YOU looked sick, and I went to find her!"  
  
"You worried me!" Tom sighed "What happened?"  
  
"Mom was telling me what i had to remember" Harry explained to his father, talking slowly, as if he was talking to a child.  
  
"Oh..." Tom said  
  
Tom started wondering what Felicia had told Harry. Harry got up and hugged his father as he felt apprehension take over the man.  
  
"Don't worry about the bad things that you did. That was before. You didn't know what you were doing." Harry said mysteriously. "Oh... and mom said not to worry about what almost happened that night, you didn't know about me." Harry added before turning to his snake again.  
  
Tom was surprised to say the least, after all he had killed the two people who had truly thought Harry was their son and on top of it all had tried to kill Harry. And what did Harry mean when he had said you didn't know what you were doing, did Felicia tell him something else, something Tom did not know about?  
  
"Harry," Tom began attentively, "Are you sure your ok with this?"  
  
"Of course" Harry said with a grin, "it really wasn't you, you know that right?"  
  
All Tom could do was to wonder just what the young boy was talking about.  
  
An:  
  
Thanks for reviews to my AN.. Enjoy!!! 


	10. Trains and Discutions

Chapter Eight  
  
The next couple of days went by fast Tom packed, and re-packed. He was also wondering what his son had meant by his earlier comments: You didn't know what you were doing, and it really wasn't you, you know that. Because Tom remembered killing everyone that he killed. This is just confusing. Tom gave Harry a bag of Galleons for snacks on the train, and said 'There's this sweet old lady that goes by with a trolley.'  
  
On the way to the train station Harry asked Tom:  
  
"Dad, you won't be upset if i get put in another house besides Slytherin? Will you?"  
  
"Well, even though I was is Slytherin, your mother was in Griffindore. I would prefer that you were put in Griffindore, because being in Slytherin would put you in a negative light. And," Tom continued, "when your at Hogwarts don't mention Tom Riddle being your father. People would think you evil, fear, and hate you, if they knew i was alive they would hunt me down and kill me, because I was a very bad person and Death Eaters have kept atacking people who don't support Me."  
  
"But," Harry protested, "You didn't know what you were doing!"  
  
"I don't know about that," Tom said. "But remember Blood lines don't matter! Lily and James Potter were your parents, and they died protecting you, My name is Matthew Knight and i found you abandoned in the forest. Harry I thought you might like an owl so i bought you this female." Tom said as he handed Harry an owl.  
  
Tom hugged his son as they passed through platform 9 3/4. And said "Remember don't speak to Adrania around anyone else, people think Parselmouths are all evil. Goodbye Harry."  
  
"Bye dad!" Harry said with a grin and he got on the train.  
  
Tom smiled at his son's retreating figure before turning around and walking out of platform 9 3/4. Once outside he apperated back to the mansion.  
  
AN:   
  
Thanks for all of the reviews 8 more since last chap post. Thanks goes out to my readers!!!  
  
Please Review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything here!!! Just playing with them. 


	11. Hogwarts Expess

Chapter Nine  
  
On Hogwarts Express  
  
Several minutes went by before Harry found a suitable compartment. suitable that the compartment was empty he cast a silencing charm and got Adrania out. After seeing that she was comfortable he turned to the large owl that dad had gotten him.   
  
He knew she was a female, looking here over he noticed she was rather large for an owl and was much more understanding, she did not flinch under his scrutiny, she was pure white and had piercing blue eyes, and she was even scrutinizing him, calculating if he was worthy. She needs a name he thought. She didn't look like a Samantha, Katie, Alicia, or Maria. He did not know what to call her, she was far to intelligent to have a name that was common, and far to important to have a name that other animals might already have. Headwig... now that sounded unique, important. Yes Headwig would be her name.  
  
He looked around the compartment, taking in the apparent modest decoration The elegant molding of the wood The gems that were so carefully inlaid into the wood, almost as if they were melded with it. The windows were set so you couldn't tell where the window began or ended..   
  
He was staring out of the window when the door bust open. There stood a boy that was covered in freckles, red hair and a smudge of dirt oh his nose. Harry smiled at him. The boy, a little shyly, said  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here? The rest of the cars are full."  
  
"Alright." Harry said  
  
"My names Ronald Weasley, My friends call me Ron."  
  
Hi Ron, my name is-" Harry was nervous, after all he wanted to talk with Albus Dumbledore before anyone knew his full name so he settled for telling Ron his First name only. "-Harry." he said.  
  
Just then the trolley came and a little old lady peeked her gray head in and asked.   
  
"Would one of you boys like to buy something from the trolley?"  
  
Ron looked at the sack in his hand and grimaced then said, "Umm... No thanks. I already have a snack."  
  
Harry looked at the lady then back at his potential friend again, he decided to do some thing. He followed the trolley lady out, then proceeded to buy everything on the trolley. When he walked back into the compartment he could feel Ron's eyes into his back.   
  
When Harry looked he could have sworn the other boys eyes were gonna pop out. He calmly sorted the candies and pumpkin juice, then he looked over at Ron and said " Why are you just staring--"  
  
"Uh-..." Said Ron blushing furiously  
  
Harry interrupted by finishing with "When I bought them to share?"  
  
Harry did not think that the boy could blush any more but he did. Soon Harry was torn in between running from the compartment to escape the mess Ron would make if he exploded and talking to him. Harry decided to try and speak to the other boy, but before he did Ron burst out in a grin and said "Really?!"  
  
"Yeah Really." Harry said.  
  
Harry laughed as Ron made a mad dash for the chocolate frogs.   
  
About a half an hour later and 300 frogs the door opened again. This time a girl with bushy brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes walked in, closely followed by an extremely worried boy who was slightly chubby.  
  
"Have you see Neville's toad? It's lost."  
  
"No." Ron and Harry said  
  
"Oh..." said the girl, "And by the way I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottem." Said the girl as she gestured to the extremely worried looking boy.  
  
I'm Harry and this is run." Harry introduced himself and run.  
  
"Hi." Said Hermione "You better hurry up and put your robes we are almost at Hogwarts." She said as she left with Neville to continue the search for the lost toad.  
  
"Blimey," Ron said "is she something or what?"  
  
Harry just grinned at Ron's question and shrugged on his semi-formal robes.  
  
AN:   
  
Sorry it took so long.   
  
I just wanna say thanks to all my loyal readers and to appluade all my loyal reviewers!!! 


	12. Memories and Sorting

----Chapter Ten----  
  
Ten minutes past and the train pulled in along a small building. Night had set in and the stars were twinkling brighter than diamonds as the train slowly emptied. To Harry's right there were carriages that were without any horses to pull them. To his left a huge lake was stretched out almost as far as you could see, along the shoreline little boat dotted the coast. Beyond the sparkling lake a huge castle could be seen, just barely, as it sprawled across the very end of the lake.  
  
Harry's attention was called back to present as a deep voice boomed over the rest. "First yers! First yers follow me!" 'Hagrid!' Harry thought happily. It was all Harry could do the not run to the man as he recognized a note of sadness in Hagrid's voice. Harry wanted to hug the man and say everything was all right, he also wanted to ask where Sirius was but he held back and climbed into a plush boat. Ron, Hermione, And Neville soon joined him.   
  
As the boats started moving Harry heard Hermione whisper "Wow! It's more beautiful than in the books!" Harry whispered "Yeah." In agreement, but was cut off by Ron's ill-covered attempt to hide his laughter with a series of coughs.  
  
As they reached the school all of the first years were led to a dark damp room to wait for the sorting to begin. Harry laughed at the many rumors that were going around silently, but when he heard that they would have to fight a troll he started laughing out loud. Other students upon seeing this display slowly backed away from Harry, looking as if the laughing boy had gone crazy, and might now be a danger. Seeing this Harry stopped quickly and made a quick apology to the other kids.  
  
Harry put his ear to the door.   
  
He tuned out the others as Dumbledore said "Attention everyone, as you all know that if Harry Potter had been living this would have been his first year at Hogwarts. Out of respect we will call his name during the sorting. Now lets Begin..."   
  
Before the man had a chance to finish his speech Harry pulled a stern-looking woman, Minerva Mcgonagle or aunt Minnie, aside and said. "Miss I need to speak to the headmaster before I am sorted."  
  
"Very well." Minerva said as she swept off.   
  
Harry went to talk to Ron while he waited. While the conversation with Ron went on Ron did most of the talking, Harry laughed when Hemione's eyes lit up when Ron mentioned the possibility of a test of some sorts.  
  
Soon Minerva returned with Albus. Albus Dumbledore looked wearily at the boy before him, he had long black hair that was tied back with a leather thong, and his eyes were emerald, Albus could not help but think he had seen those eyes some where before, and the boy looked healthy, almost like Harry would have if he had not perished when he was dropped at the Dursley's.  
  
'Ah. Harry." Thought Albus 'he was so powerful for a child I suppose that if he had lived he would have been more powerful than myself and all under my control. Yes it was a pity, a pity to lose such a powerful pawn.'  
  
"Ahh. Minerva informed me you wish to have a meeting with me before being sorted." Albus said.  
  
"Yes sir, "Harry said, "but can we go somewhere more private, I want to tell you something that I think will do some harm if wrong people were to overhear."  
  
"Very well." Albus said wearily 'What does this boy want?' he thought to himself irritably.  
  
Albus led Harry through a maze, which was completely unnecessary before leading him to his office. Along the way Harry couldn't help but notice the simple beauty, the antiquity of the castle. All to soon they were at the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Dumbledore gestured for Harry to take a seat, and then conjured up a cup of tea, while he was turned retrieving lemon drops he slipped a potion into the drink. He was rather relived as the child accepted the Tea and lemon drop.  
  
Harry almost laughed as he sniffed the tea and smelt the faint pungent smell of verituserum wafting to greet him.   
  
Harry cleared his throat before saying "Headmaster before i take the Truth serum tea, I wonder if I can tell you my story so you can compare it to the one you receive under the serum?"  
  
Harry could have laughed at the headmasters comical expression of shock and disbelief. "Ok." The headmaster finally said.  
  
Harry sighed and said, "There is one condition though... you can not interrupt me."   
  
Albus agreed again, though he was getting more annoyed by the second.  
  
"First of all my name is Harry James Potter," Harry began. He frowned when Dumbledore gasped but then decided to ignore the man. "I was found in a forest abandoned, the man who found me took me to a muggle police station thinking that a muggle had lost me. There was a letter with me that greatly confused the police, and they came to the conclusion that I had been abandoned by a madman/ Madwoman. I was sent to a muggle orphanage where the man who found me, Matthew Knight, adopted me giving me the name Jacob. One week after the adoption went through Matt received the letter that was found with me, unlike the police he understood what it meant, but then he saw an article that declared me dead and even went as far as to claim to have a body. So since someone had clearly abandoned me he decided to raise me on his own. When i was old enough to understand he read me the letter, then the article. He called me Harry at home but everyone else, schools and my friends, knew me only as Jacob. Dad figured that you might have given up on me, but really wasn't surprised when my Hogwarts letter found me. Oh, if your wondering Matt is a wizard.   
  
I have been proficient at Occlamency since i was ten, because i started having nightmares/ flashbacks about what happened that Halloween night. I do remember a conversation that took place in between a man called Hagrid or Ha'rid and the man who found me, and later a man dead, he name was Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail i didn't like him. The man who found me was P'foot or Uncle Siri. Hagrid tried to take me but Siri didn't like that. Soon you stepped out of the shadows and took me away and when we left Siri was trying not to cry. After that i don't remember, i must have fallen asleep." Harry finished  
  
Before Dumbledore could say anything Harry took a huge gulp of the bitter tea, emptying the cup. His eyes glazed over and he felt kind of tired. Dumbledore proceeded to ask Harry what happened and much to Albus's surprise Harry repeated the story word for word.  
  
"Finally' thought Dumbledore, ' I now have control!!'  
  
After Albus gave Harry the antidote he stared at the boy for a few minutes, then he grasped the boy and much to Harry's horror he started to cry. After a few awkward minutes Harry pulled himself from the headmasters grip. Albus looked over Harry and nodded in silent agreement as they got up to head back to the Great Hall.   
  
When they arrived the sorting had ended and everyone was patiently waiting the headmasters return. Everyone was listening when the head master stood up and made another announcement.   
  
"My dear Teachers and students, a few minutes ago I was called away for a conference with a new student, he called to my attention thing of the past, his words were proved true when he stated things that only a person who was there would have, could have known. Please bear in mind the announcement i made earlier. Now we have a student to sort."   
  
Dumbledore made his way to Harry and asked: "What name do you want to be called,?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Harry replied and The headmaster Smiled brightly as he turned to leave, harry asked him  
  
"Can you get Siri, Remmy, and Hagrid for me please?"  
  
"Yes." Albus replied.  
  
Before Dumbledore left he went to Mcgonagle and said:  
  
"Minnie, Call Harry Potter again."  
  
Minerva gasped as she glanced at Harry and called out:  
  
"Potter, Harry"  
  
Everyone gasped as Harry stepped forward, and he could see Dumbledore leaving to collect the certain said people.  
  
Harry was a little surprised when the hat that was placed upon his head started to talk, but he did not show it. He listened intently as the hat talked.  
  
'Ahh... Harry Potter you finally made it, or should I call you Harry... Oh never-mind. My you are a puzzle... many Slytherin qualities, yes you would be great there, but i think Griffindore would suit you best... yes it shall be' "GRIFFINDORE!!!"  
  
Harry was relived that only his final resting house had been announced. Everyone was stunned in silence to see The-Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died alive in front of them, but the Grifindore's recovered first realizing that the boy was in their house. They started cheering. From the corner of his eye he could see Albus gesturing, signaling that the said people were collected. Harry stood and exited.  
  
AN:   
  
Sorry that it took so long, my next chappie is really mind boggoloing at least it is for my test dummies Snickers 


	13. Meetings and the Mystirious Painting's M...

Chapter Eleven  
  
The headmaster's office was a tense place. The anger in the air was so thick you could almost feel it. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, And Rubeus Hagrid paced the headmaster's small, yet organized office. The walls were covered with shelves that were filled with small glass trinkets and objects.   
  
Finally everyone sat down on the three plush chairs Dumbledore had provided as an insight. None of the men knew why they had been summoned and quiet frankly not one of them wanted to be there so they didn't quiet understand why they even came.   
  
Of course they all knew why they didn't want to be there. They all knew it was Albus's fault Harry was kidnapped and killed, if only he had let Sirius keep Harry then the child would be alive now.  
  
Just then the door of the office opened. The headmaster walked in, his eyes were twinkling more than they had in eleven years, and something was up. A child followed him, about eleven years of age, which was dressed in emerald green robes; a cloak of the same color covered his face. As the door closed the men started talking to the headmaster rather disrespectivly.  
  
"You old fool-" Hagrid growled but was interrupted by Remus saying  
  
"You're the reason-" who was in turn interrupted by Sirius saying  
  
"You killed him!"  
  
Albus just simply smiled, his eyes twinkling even more as he said:  
  
"If you let my companion speak," Albus chuckled merrily, "I'm sure everything will be explained."  
  
With that they were looking at Harry but their attention still lay in Dumbledores grasp. Harry stepped up and said to each man   
  
"Mooney."   
  
"Padfoot."  
  
"Hagrid." This got their attention  
  
"But, how?" Both Remus and Siri asked but Harry just raised his hand, slowly he raised his hood.  
  
"James?" Sirius asked gasping.  
  
Harry started laughing at that. Who else besides his godfather would mistake him for his adopted father? But Remus was the first to notice Harry's flashing emerald green eyes.  
  
"No... It's not James," Remus said in a voice just above a whisper, "It's Harry!"  
  
At that everyone looked to Dumbledore for something like a conformation, but Harry beat him to it.  
  
"Right as always Uncle Remmy." He said hugging the man, which in turn clung to him for several minutes.  
  
When Harry finally got out of Remus's embrace he turned to Sirius, who was still looking at Dumbledore.   
  
Turning to Sirius he said: "Don't worry about Albus, cause I'm still pissed about what he said to you that night P'foot."  
  
Sirius looked shocked at his godson's blatant dislike for Dumbledore and Albus was unnerved after all how was he supposed to control a boy who had so much mistrust for him. Harry turned to the old man and said: "Yes I remember what you said. I believe you went on a little rant on how my mum gave her life to protect me and how the Dursley's were my blood and my blood would provide a barrier even Voldemort couldn't get through." Harry said fixing the headmaster with a glare.   
  
The air in the room seem to come alive, cracking as his anger rose. "Then I believe you told Siri something along the lines of 'You have no choice in the matter."   
  
At that Remus glared at Dumbledore, apparently Siri hadn't told him about that. "I remember as you apperated away with me Siri was trying not to cry. I can not believe that you would have the audacity to talk to my godfather in such a way."  
  
Suddenly the glass trinkets and object shattered with his anger, almost instantly Harry calmed. Sirius just stared at Harry, at the intensity, at the extent of his anger.. Before Albus could react Harry waved his hand and everything repaired himself.   
  
Now everyone was staring at the boy. Harry realized what he had did and blush slightly. Harry stood up getting ready to leave "Really Albus you should tell them about the prophecy. Don't look so shocked, Matt didn't want me to go into this blind.   
  
You were not the only one there that night when Professor Trawlaney made the prophecy, there was a guy that was hiding for Voldemort, and Matt's brother who was getting a room and butterbeer." With that said he turned around and left the room. He was halfway to his room when he remembered he did not know the password to the common room.   
  
Just then the three men realized what Harry had said and they all roared; "What prophecy?!"  
  
'Uh-oh!' Harry thought 'someone got caught in their own lies.'   
  
Just then Ron stuck his head out of the common room and said  
  
"Oy! Harry why didn't you tell me your whole name on the train?"  
  
"I didn't want anyone to know until I spoke to the headmaster." groaning Harry added "Everyone makes to much of a deal out of it."  
  
"Oh." said Ron "Harry the password in gobstoppers. Well I'm going in."  
  
"Ron!" Harry said "can you come outside when everyone is out of the common room, I don't want to be crowded before I go to sleep."  
  
"Ya sure." Ron said as he stepped into the common room.  
  
"You look like Felicia, but your defiantly Tom's son, a pity that he was possessed. Albus and the ministry would never believe that he was possessed though." The portrait of the fat lady said in a hushed voiced "Just remember Hogwarts, the ghosts, and the portraits are with you, no matter what happens in the next couple of days." she reminded him.  
  
"You, you know?" stuttered Harry  
  
"Yes dear, but don't worry Albus doesn't know. So how is Tom, did Felicia manage to evict Grinwald's spirit? Yes it was his. Better yet does Tom know he was possessed? No I don't suppose you've had a chance to share the memory with him." The fat lady continued, answering the questions she asked.  
  
Ten minutes passed and Ron popped his head out telling Harry the coast was cleared. Harry said good night to the other boy and went to the bed his trunk was placed by. One he got in bed he shut the curtains and cast a silencing charm. Then he got Adrania out.  
  
Adrania....hissed Harry  
  
Yesss... Harry?Answered the little fire snake  
  
Are you up for an adventure?Harry asked  
  
Yesss... The boysss are to loud.Adrania hissed complaining.  
  
Please find a fireplace... Ok?Harry said  
  
Yesss...Adrania said slithering away.  
  
Harry sat up until she came back. It had not taken long but she found a secret fireplace he could use. Putting Adrania away he finally let sleep claim him.  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks for the reviews.... i really appreciat them.  
  
An:  
  
Ok if you all hadn't figured out Dumbledore is the bad guy.  
  
Tom riddle was possessed so he's the good guy.  
  
Harry doesn't care about bloodlines. S this is not an Evil!Harry fic.  
  
The castle, ghosts, and paintings know tom was possesed so they are with harry and Tom  
  
Something bigs hapening in the chappies though the next ones will be kinda short, but they get longer......  
  
Please don't hex me!!! 


	14. First Day

An:  
  
Sorry i took so long to update my story!! Don't kill me just yet because when i haven't been typing i have written in my book a couple more chappies and if you want more i have to be alive Ha! Another thanks goes to my reviewers and an assurance that I'm revising my previous chappies to get some spelling mistakes out!! So Enjoy, this one might be kind of dry but I'm building up to a juicy scene or two when Dumbledore shows an utter lack of respect to our main character and then an escape of sorts with some friends and then a declaration of death, obituaries for characters who aren't necessarily dead... Stuff like that!! See you guys later.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Harry was awoken the next morning by Ron's persistent shaking.   
  
"Come on Harry if we don't hurry then Dean and Seamus will have eaten it all before we get out of the common room!" Ron exclaimed  
  
Groggily Harry sat up and looked at the clock his father had charmed to work on Hogwarts grounds 5:30 a.m. Ron was gonna pay, breakfast wasn't for another thirty minutes. Only Ron could think of food before clothes, because as he raced down the stairs into the common room several girls started giggling before he noticed that he was barely half-dressed.   
  
'Oh well.' Harry thought ' maybe after breakfast I can sneak off to visit dad. I really need to speak with him.'  
  
Surprisingly thirty minutes went by relatively quick, most of it was spent talking Quidditch with Ron. Harry also really wanted to explore a little, but after breakfast timetables were handed out. Harry had to go to the headmaster for his and was surprised when the old man gave him the day off to "Adjust" to life at Hogwarts (He was no doubt trying to gain some favor or trust.)   
  
So as Harry's newfound friends drudged to their first class Harry ran to the dormitories to get floo powder and Adrania.   
  
As he exited the dormitories he hissed to Adrania Which way?   
  
Follow me. She hissed back.  
  
Soon Harry was at a rather large fire place that was in a room that looked as if it had lay undisturbed for a large amount of time. He threw a handful of floo powder into the merrily crackling fire and it turned glowing emerald green. As he stepped into the fire he made sure Adrania was around hi neck and he shouted "Three Broomsticks!"  
  
As he stepped out of the fireplace he brushed off the soot before apperating back to the Manor.  
  
Tom grinned as his son appeared with a soft pop. After hugging him and exchanging greetings Harry told Tom of his meeting with Dumbledore of his meeting with Remus, Sirius, And Hagrid & of his two new friends. Tom was more worried about what Dumbledore had tried to do, Verituserum Tea; Tom analyzed to "lemon drop" and was surprised to see that it was laced with a sleeping drought. Besides the crazy old headmaster Tom was glad to see that his son was making friends. He was also proud that his son was in Griffindore and maybe even prouder that the sorting hat had thought he would be great in Slytherin. He was a little surprised when Harry suddenly remembered his conversation with the fat lady, so the headmaster has made the castle not trust him. And the castle knew he was mine and Felicia's child not James and Lily's. Strange indeed! Tom apperated to the Three Broomsticks with Harry and smiled as Harry flooed back to Hogwarts.  
  
AN:  
  
Oh! Please review I love reviews they help me a lot !! 


	15. Of Visits and Flying

Chapter Thirteen  
  
After Harry got back to the fireplace in Hogwarts he headed back to Gryffindor Dorms to grab a quick shower and, when he realized he had only been gone for two and a half hours, he grabbed his broom, and snitch then he headed to the Quidditch pitch. One he was to the doors of the castle he mounted his broom and flew to the pitch, he was free. He could feel the cool wind caress he skin as he flew majestically. Once at the pitch he flew around it fifty times as a warm up. As he flew he took in the grounds. He was enjoying his stay at the school, though the headmaster was one not to be trusted.  
  
As he finished his warm-ups he let the small silver snitch loose at the height of 300 feet of the ground. The ball spread its sparkling, silver wings and speed off. Harry watched it as he preformed dives and different maneuvers before he caught the small, winged ball. Preparing for his last 'trick' of the day he produced a rather small red ball and returned to the height of 300 feet before he tossed it up. He prepared himself as the ball arched in air and began descending at a rapid pace; he soon started a dive. He went for 300 feet to  
  
250 feet...  
  
200 feet...  
  
190 feet, this was getting boring so he preformed a few loops in the air before continuing,  
  
140 feet...  
  
100 feet...  
  
70 feet...  
  
50 feet...  
  
20 feet, the air whistled past his ears...  
  
10 feet...  
  
5 feet...  
  
At less than 2 feet he caught the ball and his toes barely brushed the cool grass.   
  
Suddenly he could see the stern head of Gryffindor house Minerva Mcgonagle march towards him; her face was as white as a sheet. He also saw, with great disappointment, a large crowd of reporters who looked like a cat who just ate a canary, due to the fact that they had caught his 'stunts' on film, and that The-Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died was now alive and well. And they were all here in hopes of getting an exclusive.   
  
He flew around a little bit longer, ignoring Mcgonagle's jesters to land. As he touched down the crowd attempted to rush at him, but they were stopped by Harry's wandless force field. Casting the Sonoras charm on his voice he said loudly. "I do not wish for any fame what so ever. I will not put up with gossip and since that the school is lacking in the ability to keep-" he was interrupted as the crowd parted to reveal Dumbledore. Everyone gasped as Harry's field too blocked the headmaster.  
  
Grinning to hide his anger Dumbledore officially announced the return of The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
'So' thought Harry, grimacing inwardly 'the old coot called a press conference of sorts.'  
  
"Dumbledore," Harry interrupted loud enough for everyone to hear 'I am truly sorry but my presence at Hogwarts is no longer permitted, I find it disturbing when people try and use me like I'm a tool of sorts." Harry continued coldly "now I have to pack." He started to walk away. He turned back once more anger flashing in the depths of his emerald green eyes and he said slowly, and clearly every word was dripping in angry "I will not be a pawn, or famous for ANYTHING!"  
  
Feeling the need for a little dramatics, Harry waved his hands and apperated away. Back at the Gryffindor common room Ron and Hermione had heard and seen the actions of the headmaster, they were already packed so if Harry was going He wasn't going alone, they were going with him too.  
  
AN:  
  
I wanted to say thanks for the reviews and acknowledge some people:  
  
phoenix catcher, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Huggiebear, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, sage-serenity, athenakitty, I Love Sirius Black, Hexe605, chozen1(), IamInsane (but accountless)(), SarahJBlack, Dark Angel(), Q-star1, Liv(), HPfan(), A Sly Fan, evon2evon(), polgarathesorceress2, LadyBlackIce01, eriee(), Book Luver(), SS(), HP Luver(), rising waves, Allyanna, Slimpun  
  
Ok everyone this might seem like I'm gonna change the book, but I think I might be done bashing Dumbledore so I was thinking how about I make the old coot possessed by Grinwald's spirit, because things are gonna happen in the next chapters including the trio Running away from school, the trio being declared dead, and Snape being fired.   
  
I want reviews!!! I need your opinions 


	16. Escape From Hogwarts

AN: Ok one vote to keep Dumbledore evil Anymore??? Please i need responses!!  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
After Harry apperated he headed to the owlery, he was going to send a letter ahead so dad would know what had transpired.  
  
Dad,  
  
You were right. Dumbledore pulled a stunt. I was practicing flying and he called a press conference! I'm coming home, I don't know if they are going to try and stop me. Keep Hedwig there ok? And don't worry I can handle the old coot!! I love you a lot. I wish the old man could have just let me go to school but no he had to go and try and use me, well I'll see you soon!  
  
-Harry  
  
Hedwig gave an encouraging nip as he tied the piece of parchment to her leg before she flew as fast as she could to deliver Harry's message. Harry was sad as he watched the retreating form of his owl. 'Why did Dumbledore have to go and ruin every thing?' he thought 'Damn now how am I going to prove dad's innocence? I mean I promised mom I would' he mentally cried thinking back to the night his memories had returned.  
  
Flashback  
  
"This is what happened the day of my funeral." Felicia had said as they watched a young man weeping over the earth of a freshly dug grave. He was completely oblivious to the shadows, or he would have seen the man that approached him staying in the shadows. Soon a flash of bright white light enveloped the young man and the stranger, when the light faded the stranger was gone and the young man was no longer weeping. As he stood you could almost see the air of power that surrounded him. Muttering a spell he disappeared.  
  
"I believe that that day Tom was possessed, due to the violent reaction he had when I tried to make him remember." Felicia said as they came upon the man. "Tom was killing a family, the Potters. So when he turned his wand at the child, and I saw it was you, I flashed my face at him and sent a shield to protect you. He was perplexed but someone was coming. Soon he left. When he was back at the manor I forced myself into his mind and was shocked, he went into seizers and a bright light flashed, in the shadows I could see that very same thing from the graveyard but it soon disappeared. After that Tom was very receptive to the memories that I had suppressed."  
  
"Please help him" Felicia had said as she finished giving him the memories, she slowly started to disappeared and her words had echoed in his head.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Harry was surprised to see that Ron and Hermione was waiting for him and was dumbfounded to see that they both had packed their trunks along with his. He almost choked when he saw that Adrania was curled around Hermione's neck and that Hermione was stroking the snake. When Ron saw him enter the common room he simply went to Harry and stated "We saw what Dumbledore did and if your going we are going to!" Harry stared at the two, touched that they would give up so much for him even though they had just met, apprehensively he gathered his courage.  
  
"You might not when I tell you the truth about my past," he said slowly and sadly "I don't know how to tell you but I'll try and show you." he reached out and placed a hand on each of their arms and pushed the memories of the day in the graveyard and his life up to now towards them. They sat reliving his memories for the next two hours, outside you could hear the adults and other students trying to enter the common room, but Harry was using wandless magic to keep them out.  
  
"I understand" Hermione said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't know why you would think we would feel any different we still want to go. Right Ron?" She glared at the boy who was having troubles of his own.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and you could clearly see conflict, but it was not anger, hatred, or prejudice for Harry or Tom. He had seen a similar event somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Realizing Harry was waiting for a response he grinned.  
  
"Harry you must think we are not your friends if you think that would change anything, Hell ya I wanna go!" Ron said animatedly. Harry was relived that they had taken this so well and so there was a few moments of silence before Harry hugged both Ron and Hermione.  
  
Stepping back Harry shrunk their trunks and Hedwig' cage and placed them in his pockets. Motioning them to stand on either side of the common room door he cast an invisibility charm on them and himself. He then let the door open and in tumbled a very indignant Dumbledore, an irate Mcgonagle, a passive Snape, and a flustered Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.   
  
While they were untangling themselves the pre-teens slipped out of the common room unnoticed. Harry led them to the secret fireplace that he had used earlier that day. He pulled out a bag of floo powder. Hermione looked at it strangely before realizing what it was, and Ron's eyes were twinkling with suppressed excitement.  
  
"We are going to the Three Broomsticks first." Harry stated and he threw the powder into the flames, which turned emerald green he then stepped in yelling "Three Broomsticks!" He was soon followed by Hermione and Ron. They all brushed the soot from their travels off and turned to Harry.  
  
He grabbed their arms and apperated to the Riddle Mansion. Tom was awaiting his son's arrival, it had been about two and a half hours since his son's snowy white owl had arrived with the hastily scribbled letter and he was getting worried. He was worried because Dumbledore could be damn tricky. When his son arrived Tom was surprised to see two other children arrive with him, but he was relived to see Harry in one piece. 


	17. Home Pt 1

Chapter Fifteen

Tom smiled as he pulled him into a hug, but cleared his throat to remind his son about his guests.

"Oh," Harry said "Ron, Hermione meet my dad- Tom Riddle Aka the Dark Lord Aka Lord Voldemort. Dad meet Ron and Hermione."

Tom was pale as he was introduced to the two children. He turned to the half expecting them to scream or tell Harry he was crazy, but they smiled and started to laugh at his anxious face.

"What," he half shouted "is so funny? I mean…" Harry cut his father rant off short.

"They saw Dumbledore's actions and were going to come with me no matter what. I didn't know how to tell, so I showed them everything I know. They accepted it really wasn't you who did those things, cause something I shared with them so they came without fear for you." Harry said. The three kids looked at the shell shocked Tom before leaving to explore the house.

Harry settled Ron in the room on the left side of his and Hermione to the one on the right. They sat talking about how to bring Tom out of his shell shock a house elf arrived with snacks and three copies of the daily prophet. Surprisingly their disappearances hadn't been reported yet.

"Harry," the female elf said "dinner will be ready soon. Will you tell your father, he won't answer us?" She asked.

"Of course Marernia" Harry replied easily.

"Harry mate,' Ron began "why didn't she call you master?'

"Because Ron," Harry said "we pay all of our house elves."

"Oh…" Ron said feeling slightly stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Well since you guys came with me Dumbledore will problem declare you dead…" Harry said "So what would you guy's like for your new first names? Dad and I will have to change our public ones too. My old Public name was Jacob Knight, but Dumbledore knows that, and Dad's was Matthew Knight." Harry finished "Oh… And what school would you like to go to? Durmstrang? Beaubuxtons? Will we all go together?" Harry added

"Well we have a while to think about that. Lets go un-shock my dad" Harry said with a grin as he led the other two downstairs.


End file.
